Perfection is an impossibility
by allyplum
Summary: What if Naruto was kidnapped at a young age by Orchimaru? What if he had the abilities of the various Akatsuki grafted into him. What would rise from the ashes? Dead Minato and Kushina. Some bashing. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated I do not own Naruto
1. Introduction

**Perfection is an impossibility**

**What if Naruto was kidnapped at a young age by Orchimaru? What if he had the abilities of the various Akatsuki grafted into him. What would rise from the ashes? Dead Minato and Kushina.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter one

Orochimaru looked over the destroyed lab at his sensei. The old man had a shocked look on his face, as if he was trying not to believe what was in front of him. So amusing. "Farewell sensei, I thank you for all that you have done and will do so again doubly when I use it to destroy this pathetic village."

With that he turned and fled. He could see sensei out of the corner of his eye attempt to follow him boe staff in hand. However he was gone chuckling the whole way. Though he was disappointed that the Moukon transfer had not been a successes, he was far from finished.

He ran leaving behind all the other ninja that were sent after him, after all even a jonin could not hope to match him one of the legendary Sannin. After a week he reached the out skirts of Amegakure, reminded of the third great shinobi war as he went.

Soon he reached a small abandoned shack and inside was a hunched squat creature in a black robe with red clouds. "So you have decided to join us Orochimaru, should I be insulted that it took your very own sensei and Hokage to persuade you, or impressed at your daring." He smiled and said "Kukukuku well let us just say that while my position has changed I am strong as ever and freed from restraint." "Very well come with me, but if you try anything I will show you why I am called Sasori of the red sand."

They walked, or rather Orochimaru did and Sasori pulled himself along. Eventually they reached Amegakure proper and went into the tower of the Amekage. When the strange pair reached the top there was a sight that made Orochimaru pale unnoticeable. There blazing in the darkness was a pair of rippled purple eyes and a voice that said "welcome to the Akatski."

But Orochimaru barley heard him. All he could think was that at last he would achieve perfection.

And that is the wrap.

First ever fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated, degrading is not.


	2. The envy and gathering

**Perfection is an impossibility**

**What if Naruto was kidnapped at a young age by Orchimaru? What if he had the abilities of the various Akatsuki grafted into him. What would rise from the ashes? Dead Minato and Kushina.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

It had been six months since he joined the mysterious group known as the Akatski, but in the first week he was wondering why he had ever wanted to stay in Konoha.

His new organisation was a goldmine. First there was Kisame Hoskigake an ex member of the seven ninja swords men of the mist and his sentient and chakra absorbing blade Samehada.

Then there was his own partner who was a living puppet. On their second mission four ninja targeted Sasori with fire style justsu and blew him apart. When the blast cleared he saw a late teen's boy with red hair and an annoyed expression on his face. As much as a revelation as this was he was even more shocked when the boy calmly brought forth a scroll and summoned a puppet, but one he recognised.

The third Kazekage stood there and then opened his mouth and then black granules emerged from its mouth. If he wasn't skilled at keeping his face expressionless he would have had a heart attack. He had faced the third in the war and knew first-hand how dangerous he was, but the fact that he was a puppet, and the fact that Sasori was using his Kekkei Genkai was incredible, and if the Genkai was there so was genetic material. He knew that he must have it.

Then there was the zombie brothers, as Kisame had dubbed them, Kakuzo and Hidan. Kakuzo was a calculating and clever man, and incredibly old, with two astounding abilities that made Orochimaru nearly splutter with envy. He had transformed his blood into threads that could be controlled and could be used to launch at opponents at such speeds that they could completely penetrate them. His other less useful, but no less interesting ability was his power to rip out the hearts of others and use them to increase his lifespan and gain their nature affinity. That explained how he had lived for nearly a century, but was not useful to him as he had his own immortality jutsu, but this still was worth looking into.

After all, Kakuzus technique could be applied to make his host bodies last longer

Hidan on the other hand almost made him sick with envy. At first he did not think much of him, as he was brash, rude, and generally unpleasant and as far as he could tell not very skilled. Then he discovered two things, one why they did not have many members and two why Hidan was there. They were on a joint mission, him Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan, when Hidan went over the edge with one of his "smart" remarks.

Kakuzu ripped his head off his shoulders with a sickening pop and a spray of spinal fluids. Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders and continued onwards until he heard "Fuck that hurt you barstard. Fix me up and then let's get moving we don't have all fucking day do we." Hidans head was on the ground his body a few feet away taking as if nothing was wrong. Turns out he was a Jashinist of the highest order who had unlocked the ultimate jutsu of Jashin that made it so that no matter what happened to him his body and consciousness would simply not die. He absolute had to have that.

Then there was Zetsu. None of the normal members knew what to make of him. It was almost like there was two things in glued together. Despite being disturbing his skill as a spy and ability to, seemingly, warp through the ground made him valuable and desirable as an agent of espionage

Finally there was Pain and Kohnan. Konans ability to weaponies' paper to the point where she cut a tower in two fascinated Orochimaru, but what made him green with envy was Pain. He could not believe that all those years ago the legendary rinnegan had been ten feet in front of him and he had missed it. He was so angry after being inducted that he went and took out his frustrations on a civilian, and began to plot.

Time skip one year

It had known been a whole year and he was satisfied that he was inconspicuous enough. Know all he had to do was collect samples of DNA.

Hidan had been simple the man left so much blood in a simple sparing match it had been child's play, but after that the going got tough. Still sample one obtained.

He wanted some of Samehada, part of Sasori, the third Kazekage, Kakuzus thread, a sample of the rinnegan, a piece of Konahns paper and anything genetic of Zetsu.

The problem was that none of them were carless enough to let themselves be hurt or let him get close enough to do it.

His first target was Samehada, the problem was that the dame sword never left its masters side, so there was no chance of getting a sample. Then when he was wondering whether he should just ask Kisame, a miracle happened.

In a fight against some Oto nin with Kisame one of them used a jutsu that sent a hail of sharp rocks at them. Kisame intercepted them and Samehada absorbed their chakra, but the rocks were going with such momentum that they broke a scale of the sword. As fast as lightning he stepped forward throwing a kunai while simultaneously grabbing the scale and placing it in a seal. Sample two obtained.

Next came Kakuzku, he was surprisingly simple after he realised that instead of blood he had those bizarre threads. It was child's play to "accidentally" cut him in combat and steal some of those threads. After all they sewed themselves up. Yet another desirable thing about the threads. Sample three obtained.

Then came the actual Kisame. The problem there was that he had no visible hair to pluck or sweat to salvage so instead he needed his blood. But how to obtain it. He was careful unlike Hidan and did not heal as fast as Kakuzu. Running out of ideas he challenged Kisame to a duel to see who was a better swords man. During the duel where Kisame held the upper hand, he was able to nick him. When he did so he called the duel to save his sample. Kisame looked disappointed, but a bit of flattery he went away to care for Samehada. Sample four obtained with a lot of broken skin.

Then came zetsu. His sample was a complete fluke and a hand in the wrong place. In a mission Zetsu had risen up from the ground directly next to Orochimaru. The snake Sannin saw his change and grabbed at Zetsu, pulling out a few of his hairs. Zetsu recoiled and said "What **the hell **was that **for" **he said in that disturbing double speech of his. "Sorry just a little bit jumpy said Orochimaru" and it was true he was jumpy, but only because he wanted to jump up and down with success. Sample five obtained.

Next came Sasori, at first he thought it would be easy. Wait for a mission to force him out of his Hirako puppet and wait for him to take damage. It was too much of a risk to steal the third Kazekage now. The problem was that he didn't bleed, he was actually a living immortal puppet. His only flesh was in an iron container on his chest so he could not get at that. Then he one day he went down to Sasoris room intent on getting some notes on human anatomy. While Sasori was not in the room a fragment of his core was. It seemed he was experimenting on himself. The piece was tiny, but even a gram was enough to hold genetic information. Scalpel in hand he quickly took a sample and placed it into a container. Sample six obtained.

After Sasori came Konan. After a lot of planning he decided to trap Knonahn by accident. He had nets made up of a very tough material placed all over the city and when Konan flew around she crashed into one of them. Her paper was blown all over the city and all Orochimaru had to do was pick up a piece. Even though he wondered whether it was worth the effort after Konan gave him an earful of pain. Sample seven obtained.

Then came Pain. All Orochimaru knew was that he must have the rinnegan. The potential of that doijutsu was endless. However he only knew of seven people who possessed it all of whom had linked vision. Pain and his six paths. He knew that all of the Pains had an actual Rinnegan, just separating one from Pain was not an easy task. However not impossible. On a mission deemed too dangerous by Pain he went sent one of his paths. Orochimaru ran as fast as he could and warned the Iwa nin. Who were able to set up an ambush and eventually destroyed the Path after it killed most of them. Orochimaru acted fast. He ran straight at them and killed them while simultaneously sinking a syringe into the eye of the pain and extracting a sample of DNA. Sample eight obtained.

Finally he stole the third Kazekage. He simply went in while Sasori was away and stole the scroll and replaced it with a look alike, but know the clock was ticking. He had to get away from the Akatski before Sasori noticed.

If he didn't he doubted that he would last five minutes against four S class nin never mind Pain.

Time skip seven months

Today he decided he would flee. He had had the samples transferred with the utmost care and delicacy to his most secure lab in Oto and was ready to flee.

Today however a new member was announced to arrive so they had to all meet him. He was interested. Perhaps he would attack and steal some of his or her DNA before he fled.

He waited and then coming up the stairs was a tall dark haired man with red eyes. He knew that this was Itachi Uchiha, a man who had slaughtered his whole family and clan and one of the last holders or the Sharingan.

He knew he had to have it. He must. Imagine his luck when he was sent on a mission with Itachi.

**Time skip 12 hours**

"Give up Orochimaru, all your tricks are useless before these eyes" said Itachi with an air of boredom.

Things were not looking good. Itachi had trapped him in a genjustsu and tortured him and while he had been recovering stabbed him with a kunai and barley avoided a point blank fire Jutsu.

Orochimaru snarled and said "I have still one more trick" as he released a large amount of noxious gas and charged towards Itachi. As he did so he charged and managed to slice Itachi with a kunai. With that he ran ignoring the pain in his arms and the burns on his cheeks. All that mattered was the kuni with the Uchihas blood.

Stumbling slightly he reach Otogakure his village. He dispatched a guard to fetch him a new body, his current one was too badly damaged, but before all he went down to where the other Akatuski samples were and placed the Kunai with them. Now at last he could begin the work of building the perfect host.

And that the wrap


	3. Small beginings and passive assistance

Orochimaru growled in frustration. It had been four months since he had escaped the Akatski, but his plan had not gone well, every subject died their bodies unable to handle the genetic transplants. Now he had barely enough for one more. What he needed was a child young enough to absorb the implants, but whose body simply would not let him die. Then his head jerked up, he knew exactly who he needed.

Konaha

Naruto was running. It was his birthday and he was six years old. He had just been given his present by Jiji, a concealable kunai, when another mob attacked him. Why did this always happen. Every year there seemed to be a mob after him demanding his blood. Shouting "kill the fox, kill the Kybi brat and avenge the Fourth." He didn't understand he loved the fourth as much as anyone. Then why did everyone hate him. Why did he not have any friends? Why was he terrible at everything they taught to him at the academy?

As he thought this a kunai hit him in the shoulder. He tripped and fell surpassing a scream. In an instant he was surrounded by people who started to punch, kick and stab him. It seemed to go on for hours and he was screaming the whole while. Eventually they left him bleeding and broken in the street.

He pulled himself into an alleyway and cried himself asleep. He woke to voices surrounding him "why the hell does Orochimaru sama want this boy specifically. I mean come on he looks like he's been through the seven pits of hell. Is that a rib I see poking out of his shirt" "It's not our job to question him. Let's just collect him." With that there was a sharp pain in his arm as a needle was forced into it.

Time skip four weeks

Orochimaru looked at the boy Naruto whose body would serve as his next and perfect host. The boy was covered in his own blood, but was already healed. It seemed he had made a good choice.

The combination of Uzumaki heritage and the Kyubi not wanting to pass on made for a body that simply refused to die. After all the kyubi did not want to die with its host.

He turned to Kabuto his assistant, "prepare the first transfusion. Hidan should do we can easily recover some of his DNA." He said. Kabuto frowned and said "Orochimaru sama are you sure that is wise considering the state he is in. Would to not be better to wait for a few days." Orochimaru shook his head and said "no we must do it now.

If it is successes then we can begin his training. If not then we can label him a failure, recoup our losses and find a new body."

Kabuto said "very well Orochimaru sama I will begin now." With that he strapped down the boy and injected the pure genetics of Hidan into the boy. After a few minutes the boy started buckling trying to escape from the restraints, his breathing increased then nearly stopped and his heart rate went crazy. This pattern continued for nearly an hour.

After that however his breathing and heart rate settled down and he stopped thrashing. "Was it a successes" asked Kabuto. "Well we won't know if we don't find out kukukuku." With that he drew out a dagger and stabbed Naruto in the lung at once the readings went crazy, but the boy did not die even though it was a life threatening wound that would have killed most instantly. Orochimaru repeated the process in several other areas that would have killed even himself.

"Experiment successful" he said happily

Time skip one hour

After the experiment Orochimaru trusted Kabuto to clean up and to put Naruto in a cell with the rest of the test subjects until the next transfusion.

He was still congratulating himself on his genius and decided to have a person brought to his room so he could dissect him in comfort. Of course the Kyubi would not let its host die, but at the same time it could not reject the transfusion without him dying. It was left with no choice, but to integrate the DNA and help the recovery processes.

He was also glad that the elders had been so easy to "persuade" a few well-placed threats and they were crawling over each other to do what he wanted. When he said that he just wanted the nine tails brat. They handed him over with smiles of glee.

O yes everything was going according to plan. In three years he would have the perfect body and then the Konoha would be on its knees.

Naruto woke up in great pain. Well nothing new there he was used to it by now, but this was different it felt like every fiber of his being had been set alight. Then he noticed where he was. It was a cold dark and dank cell with about twenty other boys and girls, he thought. He had never really been taught at the academy, or if they did they taught him wrong.

After asking a few questions like what was going on and where was he and getting no answers he decided just to sit back and wait.

For long time the routine was the same, every once in a while a man would come with mouldy food and a child would be taken away never to be seen again.

Eventually it came to Naruto's turn. He was ushered out into the blinding light after so long in the dark by a young man who called himself Kabuto. He asked "excuse me, but where am I." Kabuto only chuckled and said "you were given to my master Orochimaru for his experiments by the leaf. You should feel honoured." This information almost made him sick. Konoha had sold him like a piece of meat. No it couldn't be true. Jiji would never do something like that, though he wouldn't put it past the villagers. Yes that was what he would believe. He had to.

He was taken along white corridors to what looked like a surgery room. He knew from all the surgery he had had in the short six years of his life.

He was first washed and scrubbed then given a white operating gown to put on and was told to lie back on the bed. He felt a sharp pain again and then unconsciousness claimed him.

Flashback two weeks

The third Hokage Hiruzen Saratobi looked up from the mounds of paper work he had been doing as the door opened and in it stood a very annoyed looking Iruka a teacher at the academy. "Um excuse me Hokage sama, but have you seen Naruto" he said. Hiruzen frowned "no I haven't this blasted mountain of paper work has kept me here for several days now. Why." "It's just that he hasn't been in class for two weeks now. So…." The god of shinobis, eyes widened slightly and he said "well thank you Iruka for informing me. I will find out what happened, again thank you." When Iruka left the Hokage clicked his fingers and said to the Anbu stationed in the room appeared in front of him. "Find Naruto and bring him too me, unharmed or face the consequences."

Present day

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and looked at the boy in front of him. Orochimaru sama had ordered him to implant the DNA of the Hoskigaki into the boy and its effects were already apparent, in his ridiculous rise in chakra. His chakra had doubled and showed no sign of slowing down and if he was any judge the boys muscle mass would increase as well as a lucky side effect.

The operation had been a success and he turned to give orders for Naruto to be put up where they kept the successful experiments.

He pushed up his glasses and smiled down on the sleeping boy. Though he had no feeling for him, he was happy the experiment was going well. After all Orochimaru sama could not have a weak host.

Flash back 1 week three days

Hiruzen Saratobi sighed, it was the evening and his Anbu had failed to find Naruto. From people they had questioned he found out that the boy had been taken by some unknown force. Once news had spread people were having a party celebrating the death of the demon brat.

He sighed, and looked at the picture on his desk. It was of a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. _O Minato how we have failed you_ was all he could think.

He had been forced to call in the big guns, as he did not have the recourses to find the boy alone. He had sent the information off to Jiraiya, but the other needed to be talked to personally.

"Hokage sama, your appointment has arrived, shall I send him in." "Yes do so." Hobbling through the door way was an old man around his age with a walking stick and right arm and eye wrapped up in bandages.

He was Danzo his old teammate and leader of the extremist faction ROOT.

"Ah Danzo come in make yourself at home." Said Hiruzen. "No thank you Saratobi, but now tell me. Why would you want a broken man like me" He said.

"Now now Danzo we both know that is a lie. The truth is I want your help or more specifically ROOT's." Hiruzen smiled softly Danzo who pretended to be broken, but it was all just an act. He was as strong as ever. "Now why would you want our help or do you need someone to be assassinated?" Danzo inquired

"No something far more serious. Naruto has gone missing." At that Danzo stiffened and quickly said "what, our Jinchuriki has gone missing. Saratobi you realise how bad this is." "Of course I do and what is more I have reason to believe that he has been kidnapped. That is why I need your help Danzo. You have access to recourses I don't and can move in the shadows.

"Of course I've sent word to Jiraiya, but it will be some time before he can move."

Danzo sighed and for once acted like the old man he was. "I see, well I will help, but we are going to do this my way." "Very well Danzo I can see there will be no negotiating with you on that." "Your bloody right about that old friend" he said with a smile that he actually meant.

Present day second level Otogakure

Naruto looked around. After whatever they had done to him, where he felt like he was about to explode, Kabuto had taken him to where they housed the "successful" experiments.

It was not much. A small grey room about the size of his old apartment with a bathroom and a grey metal bed. Very sombre and cheap. Still it was serviceable and the bath room was stocked with toiletries.

After Kabuto made certain he was comfortable. The first thing he did was look in the mirror and what he saw nearly made him faint. For a he was more gangly looking and slightly taller despite the bad food. However what nearly made him faint was his hair. Before it had been a bright gold and one of the few things he was proud of. Know it was tainted with silver.

Kabuto came over from the door when he heard his gasp and smiled slightly." A yes I see you noticed that. One of the experiments we did on you made you immortal, but the side effect seems that you inherited the donor's hair colour. In fact that seems to be a side effect of his religion, but as you are not a member you will not have fully silvered hair."

Naruto only picked up on immortal. "Wha what do you mean immortal?" he stammered that is impossible." Kabuto merely raised an eyebrow "O really" and with a flick of his wrist sent a kunai at Naruto, who did not have time to dodge. It sliced into his throat and blood spurted all over the place. He was in a world of pain and knew that this was the end. However his vision did not fade. He placed his hands to his throat and found that the cut that had a moment before cut his oesophagus open, was nearly healed.

That was impossible, but it had happened as there was blood on the floor that was definitely his own, and he remembered the pain. Shakily he rose to his feet looking a Kabuto who was smiling. "See" he said "You cannot die no matter the injury. Of course we have not tested decapitation or neural venom yet, but Orochimaru sama has high hopes for you boy." With that he left with a sadistic smirk.

All Naruto could do was collapse on the bed and cry.

Before they called him a monster and it was false. He had merely been human that they called a monster. Know he was an actual abomination

Out skirts of Cha no Kuni

Near the ladies side of a bath house a man was watching the naked women in the water, blood trickling from his nose as he watched. Scribbling away in a note book with a look of rapt and perverted attention.

So focused was he that he did not notice an ANBU drop from the edge of a building and approach him.

"Jiraiya sama. I bear a message from the Hokage." With that the women looked in his direction and saw him and the ANBU. As one they charge intent on attacking those they saw as perverts even though they were only half right.

With that the man know known as Jiraiya ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the ANBU not far behind. After about five minutes of running, the pair eventually left the women behind and stopped to catch their breath.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, waist length white hair swaying, turned to face the wolf masked ANBU with an annoyed expression. "What the hell, what could sensei need that was so important that he interrupted, my research?" "It is about the village Jinchuriki. He has been kidnapped, by an unknown force." What. He's been kidnapped. How by who."

"We do not no Jiraya sama. That is why the Hokage wants you to use your spy network to locate the, boy. You are also expected to work with Danzo sama." "Alright tell Sensei I'm right on it." With that the ANBU nodded and was off like a bullet.

Jiraya sighed. He had failed. He had failed his student. He had failed his friends and now he had failed his godson. He had told himself that Sensei was looking after him, but now he had been kidnapped and he had to work with that crazy old war hawk Danzo.

He sighed and began running. He would not fail him again. He vowed on the promise he made to Minato.

Time skip two days

Naruto had been left alone for a while know. His only human interaction had been when a woman came and cleaned the bathroom that was covered in his blood and a man who had come three times, to bring him his meals, grey disgusting nutrient sludge.

He sighed. All he wanted was to talk to someone. He knew that someone was watching, but he could not see them. At this point he was considering testing his "immortality" and bashing his head in on the floor.

Just as he was about to try. The door opened and Kabuto came in. He smiled and pushed his glasses up his face and said, "Ah Naruto please come with me." He only back peddled away and said "what, what do you want. I don't want any more freaky experiments." Kabuto only smiled "No. No more experiments for now. In fact I am here to teach you, after all they didn't do so at the academy."

Though still cautious he was still interested in the offer. After all he had never been really taught by anyone. Even Iruka sensei treated him like he was nothing.

Nodding he walked forward towards Kabuto, who smiled and put his hand on his shoulder and guided him through the various snaking corridors.

After a while they reached a room that was a fitness freaks best and worst nightmare. It was stuffed with everything needed to train a person. From weights- to a large swimming pool and a library.

Naruto stood there with his mouth open like a he was trying to swallow a fly. Kabuto only smiled and guided him over to a machine in the corner.

Kabuto smiled and said "I'm now going to measure your chakra levels so stay still for a minute." He nodded and stood as still as he could resisting the urge to fidget.

Kabuto attached two electrodes to his head and for a minute there was a buzzing that filled the air. This continued for a minute, then ten, then twenty and finally thirty minutes. Eventually Kabuto took of the electrodes with a satisfied look on his face.

"Thank you Naruto now read this" he handed him a scroll that said "Mysteries of the human body." "I'm just going to go and make a little report."

Kabuto was virtually glowing with triumph. He had expected Naruto to have a large amount of Chakra, but he had surpassed even his wildest expectations. He had measured his Chakra in under a minute and was shocked that he had the same amount as a Kage. Then he saw that it was still going up.

In those few minutes his chakra network had increased, but for a normal human that growth would have taken months. It was magnificent that the DNA of the Hoshigaki was still affecting the boy's chakra network and his body. His little body had bulked up, muscle was starting to appear on his arms and this was after six nutrient rich meals.

He walked quickly to Orochimaru sama and reported his findings. The snake sannin's face split into a huge grin and turned to the observation area where Naruto had finished the scroll and was reading another. The snake sannin smiled and thought "everything is going to plan."

Kabuto returned to Naruto and bought him over and handed him a leaf. "Now then we are going to work on chakra controlling exercises, as they did not teach them to you at the academy." He handed him a leaf and said "the exercise is to see if you can get the leaf to stick to your forehead while looking down with nothing, but your Chakra."

Naruto tried, but was surprised when the leaf was blown of his head and caught fire. Kabuto nodded "I expected that. Your using far too much chakra, just keep reducing the amount until you can do that. When you manage to that keep practising until it becomes second nature."

This mage the routine for the next few days, chakra exercises, he had managed to grasp the leaf balancing exercise in a few hours and was now working on spinning and multiple leafs, or at least Kabuto's sadistic version of the exercise. Reading about the human anatomy and the nature of chakra was done in his room, with his meals of disgusting paste.

When he asked Kabuto why he had to eat the paste he said "it is a special nutrient paste designed to increase your growth and physical abilities. You should be glad, when you arrived you were severely malnourished." He accepted that explanation as he had been very underdeveloped for his age.

Then one day after finishing his paste he felt extremely tired. He tried to fight it after all he had reading to do, but he couldn't. Eventually he figured that Kabuto would not be too angry at him.

Orochimaru watched as the boy fought for consciousness. It took nearly an hour before he finally fell asleep. It was insane. The tranquilliser he had used would have killed a horse and the boy had managed to fight its effects for over an hour. He licked his pale lips wishing he could take over the child know. Ahh but he would have to wait.

In all he was very happy with his progress. Kisames DNA had so far increased his Chakra to Kage levels and still growing while encouraging muscle growth combined with his meals that had the perfect balance of Vitamins, carbohydrates and everything else his growth and muscles had increased to that of a 12 year old and despite all of his Chakra he was quickly mastering controlling exercises, with a lot of encouragement from Kabuto. Like forcing him to keep two hundred leafs attached to his body, while standing on a wobbling platform over a pit of spikes.

He looked down on the sleeping boy and smiled while he prepared a syringe filled with the DNA of Sasori. If this worked then he would gain Sasoris intellect and creativity and especially his control of chakra and puppets preprogramed into him.

Soon after the injection Naruto started to buckle, but it was far from as extreme as the DNA of Hidan kept him alive with the the Kyubi's assistance. Beside this one did not change him physically, but mentally. Never the less he monitored the boy's brain waves. If the transfusion worked as intended they should be bigger. If not well, Sasori was not the most essential of his samples.

However his fears were misplaced. Soon after his breathing and body settled down there was a small, but constant rise in his brain waves. He smiled. This was perfect. Almost too perfect.

He turned to Kabuto and said "take Naruto kun back to his room and tuck him in and in a few days start teaching him puppetry, I want to be able to do it in his body. After all there is only a certain age where you can." "I understand Orochimaru sama" replied Kabuto, but first he paused. "Orochimaru sama, why are you having me teach the boy anything. I understand the need to keep him healthy, but wouldn't it make more sense too keep him in solitary confinement until the experiments are over and you can take his body?" "Kukukuku, simple Kabuto, it will make it easier to intergrate into his body if he muscle memory already there won't it" he replied.

"I understand Orochimaru sama" and with that he had had the boy carried back to his room.

Naruto regained consciousness with a splitting head ache. It felt like his head was being split open with a sword. All he could do was grab his head and hope the pain left. Eventually it did and he was left gasping in the bed.

Soon after Kabuto came in and said "Ah Naruto your awake, well come on you've missed a lot of the lessons today already." "No" Kabuto frowned. "What did you say" he whispered. "I want to know what you're doing to me. I've noticed the holes in my memory and I demand to know why I occasionally lose consciousness, and feel like the villagers have been having an all-night stabbing session on my body."

At this Kabuto only laughed. "We've been experimenting on you of course, remember I told you that is why Orochimaru sama wanted you. Your body simple refuses to die due to a special complication that only you possess. You should feel honoured. In the pass month alone we have increased your chakra and now your intelligence. Now come to your lesson or will I have to start inflicting pain."

Naruto followed blindly, his mind spinning with these revelations. So that explained his enormous growth, not their special food, but increasing his intelligence, surly that was impossible.

Eventually they reached the training area and Kabuto brought out two small manaquins. "Today I'm going to be teaching you puppetry."

He showed him how to form chakra strings and how to manipulate the puppet, sending the small thing stumbling around like a drunken man. This sent the boy laughing and eager to try it himself. Kabuto sighed and thought "is he accepting it. That this is his fate. Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

Somewhere in the elemental nation

Jiraya of the sannin was sitting against a tree a bored expression on his face. To the casual observer he was just a tired traveller resting his weary feet, but to the more attentive they would have noticed the slight tightening of his muscles and around his eyes. He was excited.

The object of his excitement arrived five minutes later. An ANBU, but with no identifying symbols and a white featureless mask. "Jiraya sama. I am here by Danzo sama's request, to inform you that it seems that Orochimaru has captured the boy. From reports of servants of Orochimaru that we questioned, we have confirmed that a blonde blue eyed boy, around the weapons age have been confirmed." Although he snarled at ROOTs referring to Naruto as a weapon this confirmed his own suspicions.

He did not like working with Danzo, but the man had his uses. He was very efficient at gathering information and he had just confirmed what Jiraya most feared. His old team mate had his god son and if his own sources were to be believed, was conducting dangerous and mutating experiments upon him.

He sighed. At least know he knew where to focus his search.

He looked up at the sky, after the ANBU departed, and said to the night "Naruto please wait for me. I know I have failed you, but I will find you. I promise"

**Phew finished. Sorry for the wait, just finishing the exams and wanted to make sure this one was a good length.**

**I have started writing the next chapter, but the school is draging me away on a trip so it wont be out for a while.**

**Anyway leave any comments you want as long as they are constructive, and peace.**


End file.
